cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Vikings (WV)
The Water Vikings are an army created by Jed Pen, Zach610 and 1goblinguy on December 28, 2010. They have had several generations but are most known for their latest generation which reached as high as second in the top 10. Their current site is wvofcp.com First GenerationEdit The Water Vikings were created by a merge between Jed Pen's Masked Vikings Zach610's Water Troops and 1goblinguy's sexiness. Because of the merge, WV quickly grew in size until they reached the number one medium army. After starting off slow, they got to sizes of up to 20+, and eventually battled the odds, coming in 2nd in CPAE's huge winter tournament. However, this was short lived. After this, the leaders wanted to reach larger feats. So they started an alliance with the Tacos called the Blue Taco Alliance, in an effort to take down the then-major Team Gold. These efforts failed, and resulted in a war with the Tacos. The Water Vikings were defeated in a couple battles, and that same week, got their site deleted, marking the end of the 1st Generation. Second GenerationEdit Quickly after the death of the 1st Generation, Zach610 and former 2nd in Command Soccerman179 recreated the army. A lot of the original troops rejoined, and so did many more. After entering an SMAC tournament, they barely slipped by the 1st round, after their opponent was found guilty of bots. However, after seeing how they needed to improve, they rose up and defeated many other armies, such as the Ninja Freedom Force, Fire Warriors, and Blue Warriors. This generation quickly grew to reach number 8 on the CPAC major top 10, but were soon faced with new challenges. Due to a war with UMA, WV soon fell. Following this war, both UMA and WV fell out of the Top Ten, and Soccerman179 retired. Charizard58 then came and saved the Water Vikings from ultimate destruction, and eventually, Zach and Charizard brought them back to medium status. Pirate GenerationEdit Due to the success of FW changing their name to Ninjas, Zach came up with the idea to change WV into the Pirates, in hopes of capitalizing on the upcoming Club Penguin Adventure Party. The leaders of this generation were the creators, Zach and Jed, along with Bepboy9 and Skyfish. The Pirates rose at a tremendous rate, reaching major in a mere five days, with sizes up to 25+. However, this was only a short-term solution. Over the next few weeks, they only hit 20+ once, and never re-entered the Top Ten. Eventually, they merged into the Sun Troops. Third GenerationEdit Almost immediately after the merge into Sun Troops, Zach and Bep brought back WV. This generation once again hit major, but wasn't as succesful as the 2G, getting to 8th in the Top Ten once again. During third generation, Zach shocked the army world by retiring WV to focus on Nachos. Almost immediately after, WV died. WV was attempted to be ressurected a few times, most notably by Bep and Tylund1 which reached medium. Fourth GenerationEdit In late 2012, Bep brought back WV. Soon, Zach came back to WV and brought Dashing Snow in as leader. These three helped lead WV to new heights. Early on, WV battled against Dark Defenders and Pretzels. Soon, WV got into a war with LT which was very close, ending in a 3-3-1 stalemate. They got around 20+ during the war. Eventually, the war ended, leaving WV in a state of limbo, usually hanging around medium or bottom of the top 10. Then, Bluesockwa1 joined WV. This gave WV a lot of exposure and helped them rise. Soon though, Zach retired WV for the final time, and Blue1 left shortly after. Dash and Bep became the two leaders of WV, and searched for new leaders. After a couple of leaders left, they promoted loyal 2IC Change to leader. WV troops now had become inspired, and WV made that jump from the bottom of the top 10, to the top. For the next few weeks, WV rose and hung around about 5-2 in the top 10. They gained steam from a merge with the Federation, bringing Funks in as leader, as well as adding two more leaders, Freezie and Tylund (once again). DW, who didn't like WV, began threatening them, so WV, Nachos, and AR declared war on WV. Over the course of the war, WV lost troops to DW, but recruited more troops. Many of the invasions by DW were scheduled in AUS time, so WV wasn't able to use its full force. Most battles were neck and neck, and the war ended in a treaty. After the war, WV fell a little bit, and soon Tylund1 and Dash retired. They quickly promoted 2IC Aaron to leader event though he is an army killer. Current Status Currently, the Water Vikings are tied for 5th in the Top Ten. After a recent shift in leadership and a slight fall, they have been hitting sizes of up to 25+. Currently their leaders are Aaronstone42, Jed Pen, Change, Kingfunks4, Freezie, and Bepboy9. They are currently not at war. NationEdit The capital of WV is Parka. WV also owns Belly Slide, Marshmallow, Oyster, Snow Board, Snow Drift, Puddles, Hypothermia (shared with AR), Arctic, Great White, and Sled Leader ChronicleEdit 1st Leader: Jed Pen 1st Leader: Zak 2nd Leader: Teh Kitteh 3rd Leader: Kkabc123 4th Leader: Zak (2) 4th Leader: Soccerman179 5th Leader: Charizard58 6th Leader: Andre 7th Leader: Charizard58 (2) 8th Leader: Ajman9011 9th Leader: Sledderboy* 10th Leader: Bepboy9 10th Leader: Zak (2) 11th Leader: Josephp3 11th Leader: Twitchy543 12th Leader: Kingfunks4 13th Leader: Tylund1 13th Leader: Floppy50611 14th Leader: Supratk 15th Leader: Bepboy9 (2) 15th Leader: Tylund1 (2) 16th Leader: Braveboy 17th Leader: Jed Pen (2) 17th Leader: Zak (3) 18th Leader: Bepboy9 (3) 19th Leader: Icey Cold27 20th Leader: Zak (4) 20th Leader: Dashing Snow 20th Leader: Bluesockwa1 21st Leader: Change 22nd Leader: Tylund1(3) 23rd Leader: Freezie 24th Leader: Kingfunks4(2) 25th Leader: Aaron AKA The Village Idiot Trivia *The Water Vikings began as a colony to the Ice Vikings, who, at the time, were major. In a sense, they were one of the causes of IV's death, due to their rise to major, however, many IV veterans still come and visit WV. *The Water Vikings, in two and a half years, have had 23 different people lead the army. *The Water Vikings once nearly secured first, but missed it by a point. They were second that week, and the Nachos were first. *1goblinguy is the most beloved leader in all of army history.